


Un Cuento Sobre el Viento

by DakieelNovak



Category: Heaven Officials Blessing/La Bendición del Oficial del Cielo/Tian Guan Ci Fu.
Genre: Fanfiction, HOB - Freeform, Heaven Officials Blessing - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, One Shot, Spoilers, TGCF - Freeform, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakieelNovak/pseuds/DakieelNovak
Summary: ¿Qué habría ocurrido de el Señor del Viento nunca hubiese conocido al verdadera identidad del "Señor de la Tierra"?¿Si la historia hubiese seguido su curso normal salvo por ese pequeño detalle?Me gustaría pensar que hubiesen tenido una vida feliz.
Relationships: Shi QingXuanxMing Yi.
Kudos: 9





	Un Cuento Sobre el Viento

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Esta historia contiene spoliers de la novela "La Bendición del Oficial del Cielo".  
> Se recomienda haber terminado la novela antes de leer.  
> Si es así que disfrutes de tu lectura.

Shi QingXuan se miraba tranquilo en la corriente estera de bambú; sus delicados gestos se miraban relajados y su lacio cabello castaño se esparcía por la almohada como una serie de serpientes; algunos mechones traviesos se ubicaban en su rostro, Ming Yi los aparto rosando con cuidado la suave piel del rostro del ex-Señor del Viento. Habían pasado ya pocos años desde la derroca de Jun Wu, desde la nueva organización de la corte celestial, desde la muerte del Señor del Agua, desde que Shi QingXuan perdió todo su poder espiritual a manos del Reverendo de las Palabras Vacías; uno pocos años en los cuales el menor de los famosos hermanos decidió vivir su vida como un mortal alejado de los asuntos celestiales.

Unos cuantos años en lo que su querido amigo lo había acompañado de manera casi incondicional.

Era una calurosa mañana de verano, en mañanas como esas Shi QingXuan solía dormir hasta tarde, justificando aquella perezosa actitud con la queja de que el calor le generaba más sueño de lo normal, eran las mañanas como esa en las cuales Ming Yi se debatía si dejarlo dormir un poco más o despertarlo bajándolo de una patada de la estera. Esa mañana se había decidido por la primero opción, observaba con atención los rasgos del su amigo; le sorprendía como conservaba la delicadeza de un joven amo aun cuando se dedicaba a ayudar a labrar la tierra y cultivar la cosecha bajo el sol ardiente junto con los demás campesinos de aquella pequeña comunidad a la cual ambos se habían integrado ya hace algún tiempo, como sus ojos no mostraban ojeras o símbolos de cansancio pese a desvelarse en constantes ocasiones administrando el dinero que conseguían con sus diversos trabajos temporales, o en otras practicando con un viejo telar intentando crear alguna prenda que fuese capaz de usarse, o que no pareciera un trapo deformado. El Señor de la tierra tomo con delicadeza un de las manos que descansaba sobre la estera y noto los pequeños cortes y asperezas que se habían formado con el trabajo duro; realmente se estaba esforzando por tratar de llevar un vida digna como mortal. Pero no era el suficiente esfuerzo, por lo cual tiro de aquella mano llevando al ex-oficial celestial al suelo en un golpe sordo; este se levantó con una serie de quejidos molestos.

— ¡Aiya! Ming-xiong ¿Por qué fuiste tan brusco? — Se levantó del suelo con una expresión molesta, sus prendas interiores se habían desatado resbalando por sus hombros dejando su torso casi al descubierto, el ex-señor del viento había ganado una buena condición física debido al trabajo, los músculos de su pecho y abdomen no se miraban demacrados por el poco alimento que ambos solían consumir, en cambio se miraban bien desarrollados. Esa imagen desapareció de la vista de Ming Yi en cuanto Shi QingXuan se reacomodo la ropa y comenzó a buscar sus prendas exteriores.

—Es tarde, debes de ir al campo a ayudar a los ancianos.

— ¿No me acompañaras hoy?

—Recibí unas cuantas plegarias, iré a encargarme de ellas, volveré cuando termine. — miro a la figura del otro hombre desaparecer tras un biombo de papel para luego salir con un traje de campesino, nada que se comparaba con la elegantes y finas prendas que solía llevar; lo miro intentar atarse el cabello en una coleta para el trabajo, pero el verlo fallar en varias ocasiones le arto y se dirigió a hacerlo él. 

—Cierto, cierto. Debes de encargarte de eso. Bien, entonces me iré, después de trabajar aquí iré a la ciudad para ver si necesitan ayuda en algo; tal vez pueda ganar lo suficiente para una buena cena esta noche. Oh, gracias por tu ayuda. — la idea de una buena cena le genero un deje de satisfacción que no admitiría; terminando su trabajo se apartó mirando a su amigo, una imagen tan diferente a la que había acompañado durante años pero la misma sonrisa que expresaba una gran amabilidad sin límites; un extraño sentimiento le hizo apartar la mirada y salir de esa pequeña casa camino a cumplir con sus obligaciones como Señor de la Tierra. Dibujo la matriz de transportación; al volver a abrir la puerta un área donde se estaba iniciando la edificación de un templo lo recibió; suspiro preparado para cumplir sus responsabilidades.

Durante todo el tiempo que realizo su labor no pudo sacar de su mente la idea de tener una buena cena, quizá lago comparado con los banquetes que de daban durante el Festival ShuanYuan; quizá cupiese la posibilidad de comprar algo de licor, seria agradable le brindar con Shi QingXuan; el ex-señor del viento solía actuar de manera curiosa al estar ebrio. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa tonta se comporta de manera cariñosa y empalagosa, lo abraza por los hombros y con un aliento dulzón se reirá y le contara historias que le parecerán graciosas y le alabara ciegamente de lo increíble que es; le recordara animadamente que es su mejor amigo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginar ese blanco rostro sonrosado y sonriente; la sonrisa desapareció poco después para volver al trabajo.

Quizá ahora Shi QingXuan acababa de salir de la cabaña, estaría uno minutos de pie mirando el paisaje del pequeño pueblo, con los pequeños montes verdes y las cabañas separadas varios metros una de otra, ahora los jóvenes deberían de estar en el pequeño sembradío de arroz, los niños más jóvenes estarían corriendo por ahí jugando alguno de sus juegos infantiles, los ancianos estarían en su entrada haciendo algún trabajo manual o en los campos de cultivos; el ex-señor del viento vería la escena con una sonrisa para luego caminas hacia los campos y pasaría la mañana ahí recolectando rábanos o coles, charlando con sus compañeros y contando anécdotas del día al día; si junaban lo suficiente acompañaría la carreta a la ciudad más cercana y ayudaría a vender los productos o andaría por ahí en busca de algún lugar que necesitase ayuda, quizá un mercader cargando sacos o algo por el estilo, con que le pagaran adecuadamente estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. Solo esperaba que no pasara como la última vez, cuando había él había ido a atender unas plegarias y Shi QingXuan había tomado un trabajo ayudando en la construcción de un residencia; el encargado del lugar se había aprovechado de muchos de los empleados haciéndoles trabajar de manera extenuante durante días y noches enteras y negándose a pagar lo que correspondía por esa explotación; su querido amigo se había molestado ante aquello y no había dudado en dárselo a conocer a su empleador; el resultado no fue grato de ver. Varias noches después Shi QingXuan llego a casa cojeando de una pierna, un brazo le colgaba perezoso y varios moretones manchando su pálido rostro y su lacio cabello castaño enredado como un desastroso nido de aves. Aquella imagen le genero una presión en el pecho y la necesidad de ir a aquel lugar y derrumbar piedra por piedra aquella residencia; antes de hace aquello se dedicó a cuidar a su amigo, calentó agua y ayudo a tomar un baño, cepillo su cabello, limpio y trato las heridas con cuidado; le ayudo a recostarse en la estera para la mañana siguiente ir a la ciudad con un médico que le ayudase a tratar sus lesiones en brazo y pierna; antes de volver a casa para que se recuperara escucharon la noticia de que la residencia de su anterior empleador se había hundido en un misterioso foso que había aparecido repentinamente bajo esta.

Shi QingXuan estuvo varios días en recuperación, Ming Yi lo atendió descuidando su labores como Señor de la Tierra, pero eso no pudo importarle menos, dedico sus días y noches a la pronta recuperación de su querido amigo; cuando este volvió a andar con normalidad una sensación cálido inundo su pecho.

Antes de que terminara el día había terminado con todo su trabajo; sentía hambre, tomando una apariencia más discreta camino por el pueblo más cercano buscando algo de comer, con algo de dinero que llevaba encima compro unos cuantos bollos al vapor, siguió avanzando mientras comía cuando se topó con una escena muy común, unos cuantos vagabundos se refugiaban en la entrada de un templo, eran varios niños acurrucados con un adulto, todos con apariencia desnutrida y andrajosa, con ropas rasgadas y cabellos enredados parecían intentar dormir, la noche estaba por caer y se notaba que sería fría; se preguntaba por qué no entraban al templo a refugiarse, pero la respuesta llego a él al levantar la vista; las puertas estaban firmemente selladas por grandes y gruesas tablas de madera; en lo alto se miraba una placa destrozada que podía reconocer pertenecía a un templo del Agua y el Viento. Gruño por lo bajo ante la escena; el hambre había desaparecido repentinamente, dejo los bollos que quedaban cerca de los vagabundos y busco un lugar para dibujas la matriz de transportación, mientras se alejaba creyó escuchar a uno de los vagabundos gritarle un agradecimiento. 

Las ventanas de la cabaña estaban iluminadas por las lámparas, dentro una sombra se movía con la espalda algo encorvada de casación; entro encontrando al ex-señor del viento avanzando hasta su estera; el cabello ahora suelto estaba sucio y revuelto, se sobaba la espalda y arrastraba los pie con una mueca que podría considerarse miserable pero que se ilumino casi al instante de verlo entrar.

—Ming-xion, haz vuelto. ¿Cómo te fue? — se dejó caer en la estera, sentándose de la mejor manera que le fue posible.

—Bien, ya has comido.

—Ah, no. Fui al pueblo para ver en que ayudaba, un mercader necesitaba que le ayudaran a cargar costales; fue agotador, ¡Pero me pago bien! Aunque termine tan tarde que ya no pude comprar nada de comer. — finalmente se dejó caer agotado, Ming Yi noto las manchas de tierra en su rostro y brazos. — ¿Tienes hambre? Tenemos algo de arroz y vegetales, puedo prepararte algo. Oh, eso me recuerda hoy en el campo de rábanos cosechamos un rábano enorme, casi del tamaño de un conejo…— se levantó y camino a la cocina mientras seguía hablando de cómo le dieron el rábano a la pareja de ancianos del pueblo y que estos planeaban hacer un gran estofado con el; Ming Yi lo detuvo y lo devolvió a la estera; Shi QingXuan lo miro extrañado por aquella actitud.

—Debes de bañarte. Iré a calentar agua y traeré la tina. Desvístete. Yo preparare el arroz. Descansa un poco. — los ojos de su amigo se abrieron con sorpresa y la sonrisa de ensancho más, brillando como la estrellas a la media noche sus ojos se centraron en él. El Señor de la Tierra aparto la mirada para dirigirse a por la leña para calentar el agua.

Un tiempo después el ex-señor del viento se encontraba desnudo en la pequeña tina de madera, sumergido hasta el punto que solo la mitad de su rostro se miraba sobre la superficie; cuando el congee estaba listo Ming Yi lo dejo enfriar y se dirigió hasta la habitación, miro como Shi QingXuan parecía estar cayendo dormido, el cabello castaño flotando sobre el agua y los ojos cerrados, las delicadas pestanas salpicadas con pequeñas gotas de agua. Suspiro ante la incompetencia de su amigo al quedarse dormido con el riesgo de ahogarse y lo tomo de los hombros para levantarlo.

—No se te ocurra morir así. — los ligeros parpados se levantaron con pereza mientras las pestañas parecían sacudirse las pequeñas gotas de agua; los oscuros ojos castaños se miraban perezosos y vacíos.

—No voy a morir, solo quiero dormir un poco. — parecía dispuesto a sumergirse en lo profundo de la tina y quedarse ahí durante un largo tiempo. Ming Yi bufo molesto y volvió a levántalo para sentarlo en la tina, Shi QingXuan se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si fuese incapaz de mantenerse recto; con algo de esfuerzo logro lavar su largo cabello, acariciando con dulzura la cabeza escucho un sonido parecido a un ronroneo salir de él, de vez en cuando restregaba la cabeza contra sus manos en lo que parecía un intento de obtener más caricias; finalmente lo seco y le ayudo a ponerse la túnica interior y lo sentó en la estera; como si se tratase de un niño pequeño le alimento y le arropo. — Ming-xiong… Eres muy amable. — Soltó antes de caer completamente dormido. El señor de la tierra se despojó de sus túnicas exteriores y soltó su cabello, apago las lámparas y se acomodó en su propia estera. No tenía la necesidad de dormir, así que miro a su querido amigo dormir hasta que sintió que era suficiente y lo imito.

Se levantó no mucho tiempo después en un mañana no tan calurosa como la anterior, se vistió y comió del congee que había sobrado de la noche anterior; después de eso estaba dispuesto a despertar al antiguo señor del viento pero se sintió sorprendido al ver como este ya se encontraba vistiéndose por su cuenta.

—Oh, buen día. El hombre de ayer me pidió que si podría ayudarle a acomodar su almacén hoy; iré a la cuidad y veré si hoy puedo conseguir algo de comer.

—Te acompañare. — ese día no había recibido una plegaria que fuese realmente importante, por lo cual no fue un problema para él quitarse su atuendo de oficial celestial y remplazarlo por una vestimenta más común; caminando durante varias horas bajo el sol matutino y acompañados de una agradable platica guiada mayormente por Shi QingXuan llegaron a la ciudad poco antes del mediodía; debido a la presencia de ambos el trabajo termino en menos tiempo del cual el mercader habría estimado anteriormente, dándoles a cada uno una generosa paga los despidió cayendo la tarde, ambos pasearon por la ciudad y comieron bollos al vapor, los cuales sabían un poco rancios pero ninguno se atrevió a tirarlos.

—Ming-xiong, ¿sabes a que me recuerdan esto bollos? — observo con atención el su bollo relleno de pasta de frijol, como si este fuese una reliquia antigua capaz de revelar los secretos del universo, Ming Yi solo soltó un “Mn” en señal de estar prestando atención. — A su alteza, recuerdo que estas cosas le gustaban, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando nos ofreció comida? Hace algún tiempo que no lo veo, deberíamos de ir a visitarlo a su santuario. — Ming Yi se estremeció ante aquel recuerdo, casi ahogándose con la mención de aquel suceso; aun así siguió comiendo.

—No deberíamos de molestarlo.

—Tonterías, estoy seguro de que se alegrara de ver a su viejo amigo, solo espero que Lluvia Carmesí que Busca una Flor no se encuentre con él; por algún motivo parece que no le agradamos y no entiendo el por qué, somos personas agradables. Su alteza debería de convencerlo de que cambie esa actitud…— siguió parloteando durante una rato más, y con eso se refería de todo el camino de regreso a casa; durante todo ese tiempo Ming Yi considero que no era una buena idea el hacer aquella visita, pero debido a experiencias anteriores sabía que sería imposible quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente fue una mañana lluviosa, Ming Yi se negó a utilizar el hechizo de trasportación para ir hasta el santuario, esto debido a que había la posibilidad de llegar de imprevisto y toparse con un mal momento. La lluvia se mantuvo durante todo el día, en el cual se mantuvieron en casa, Shi QingXuan esforzándose en el telar con la intención de fabricar un buen regalo para su amigo el Dios Marcial, Ming Yi leía sin mucho interés un viejo libro de historias que había recibido como un pago hace ya algún tiempo. Rindiéndose con aquello decidió mejor preparar una canasta con vegetales, y debido a que irían caminando se planteó la idea de comprar un poco de incienso en el camino para hacer aquel regalo un poco más encantador; se lamentaba el no poderle llevar un regalo mejor, pero los lamentos solo quedaron en eso y su voz fue remplazada por el ajetreo de los baúles de la cocina; Ming Yi sonrió discretamente ante aquella actitud infantil.

Debido a lo extenso del camino que debían recorre se hicieron con un buey y una carreta, ambos prestados de un vecino. Después de dos días de viajes en los cuales hacían pausas nocturnas para dormir a la intemperie llegaron al tan anhelado santuario Puji; este se miraba algo curioso después de su reconstrucción, Shi QingXuan no pudo evitar recordarle aquella noche de celebración donde el señor de la tierra se comió poco más de cincuenta cuencos de sopa de pollo de un solo sentón; el ex-oficial celestial se había puesto su mejor túnica para esta visita; puede que fuese una tela simple de color celeste con leves patrones blancos que recordaban al viento soplando levemente, en Shi QingXuan se miraban como las mejores ropas, de la más alta calidad logrando resaltar sus rasgos elegantes; cualquiera que lo viera y no lo conociera lo confundiría con un joven amo de una adinerada familia pese a llevar puesta esa tela de mala calidad, tela la cual aliso en un intento por mirarse mas presentable. Toco la puerta con elegancia mas no recibieron alguna respuesta, volvieron a tocar para después ser recibidos por una silueta de rojo con piel pálida y cabello oscura; su único ojos se abrió con lo que parecía ser sorpresa durante uno segundos para después volverse en diversión.

—Vaya, ¿a qué debemos esta especial visita? 

—Lluvia Carmesí; también en un gusto saludarte. Hemos venido a visitar a su alteza. — el Rey de la Ciudad Fantasma los miraba de arriba abajo con una expresión de diversión absoluta, su oscuro ojo se posó en Ming Yi durante unos instantes y este aparto la mirada claramente ofendido por esa grosería de mirarlo fijamente.

—Gege no se encuentra, fue llamado allá arriba por algún tipo de asunto oficial. No sé cuándo pueda regresar. — se miraba decepcionado al decir la última frase, pero es pequeño desliz emocional desapareció con la misma velocidad que apareció.

—Eso es un lastima, te agradecería que cuando vuelva le entregues este obsequio de mi parte; y le comentes que intentare volver a visitarlo en alguna ocasión que no se encuentre tan ocupado. — sin muchas ceremonias le entrego la canasta con vegetales y el incienso; para después hacer una reverencia de despedida.

—¿Los señores no se quedaran a esperarlo?

—Los asuntos de la Corte Celestial suelen ser muy agotadores, imagino que su alteza querrá descansar al volver y nuestra presencia quizá sea un inconveniente. — se despidió para comenzar a andar hacia la carreta, visiblemente decepcionado al no poder encontrar a su amigo. Cuando ambos hombres ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable creyeron escuchar la voz de La Lluvia Carmesí decir con un tono divertido: “Es bueno ver que se llevan bien, Xuan.” El ex-señor del viento se giró confuso por aquella extraña elección de palabras; por su parte Ming Yi solo quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Para que aquel largo viaje no pasara como un desperdicio decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de volver, quizá comprar algunos recuerdos aprovechando el dinero que llevaban encima; no hubo muchas cosas que llamara la atención de ambos, puestos de fruta y vegetales, algún que otro restaurante y puesto de baratijas, Ming Yi se distrajo con algunos vendedores de juguetes, atraído por los curiosos colores y figuras de algunos, en cambio Shi QingXuan miraba un pequeño puesto de adornos; había de collares hasta peinetas, pendientes y telas de hermosos colores, pero los ojos del ex-oficial celestial estaban centrados en un abanico de color blanco, con un delicado dibujo de una montaña no era la cosa más extravagante o hermoso Shi QingXuan lo miraba como si fuese un valioso tesoro; Ming Yi noto esa mirada, centrada y casi anhelante; sus ojos brillaban con una luz bastante peculiar que le provocaron un extraño movimiento en el pecho que lo impulso a comprarle aquella baratija, la imagen de Shi QingXuan con ese abanico le llevo a una secuencia de imágenes pasadas, todas y cada una de ellas le provocaban una sonrisa inconsciente que parecía no querer desaparecer nunca.

Pero, por algún motivo la sonrisa de Shi QingXuan se volvió menos radiante.

Los siguientes días en su acogedora casita se sintieron menos cálidos, el clima se había vuelo lluvioso anunciando el final del verano, el otoño se daba a conocer llevándose los climas cálidos, el verde de los prados y las hojas de los árboles, pero por algún motivo también parecía llevarse poco a poco el ánimo de Shi QingXuan, este pasaba las tarde sentado frente a la cabaña, siempre con el abanico en sus manos, jugando con el, mirando sus dos caras con suma atención como si la imagen de la montaña le contase una leyenda interesante pero para nada agradable, el ceño fruncido se trasformaba de a poco en una mueca nostálgica, poco a poco los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero se apresuraba a limpiarlas antes de que comenzaran a caer; Ming Yi lo miraba sin saber cómo intervenir. Pasaron varios días, semanas; aquella tarde la lluvia caía del cielo con la fuerza de una tormenta agitando los árboles y arrastrando la tierra suelta; era un clima desalentador en el cual ambos se mantuvieron dentro de casa, el ambiente silencioso se vio interrumpido por la voz del ex-señor del viento, con el abanico en mano miraba el suelo.

—Ming Yi, ¿Tú crees…? Crees que si yo hubiese estado ahí ese día las cosas abrían sido diferentes. — giro el abanico en sus dedos, la voz le fallo un momento. No era necesario preguntar a que se refería con “ese día”. — Sé que mi hermano se equivocó, pero hizo todo aquello por mí. Quizá, si yo hubiese estado ahí… Podría haberlo convencido o negociado…

—No se puede saber. El demonio Aguas Negras es misterioso, no se sabe si es posible negociar con él. — intento no darle importancia al tema; ese tema siempre ponía muy mal a su querido amigo por lo cual intentaba evitarlo lo más que le fuera posible. — No debes de pensar en eso, el pasado no puede cambiarse, no importa cuanto lo intentes.

—Lo sé pero… yo quizá… mi hermano… Si no me hubiese ocultado con la Señora de la Lluvia… Si yo hubiese estado ahí. — la voz comenzó a quebrársele incapaz de terminar una frase coherente, las lágrimas se acumularon para luego caer como pequeñas cascadas gemelas. Pese a las incongruentes palabras supo que era lo que quería decir; camino hasta el, Shi QingXuan sentado en una silla comenzaba a acurrucarse en una bola, en lo que parecía un intento de protegerse de aquellos recuerdos indeseados. Ming Yi acaricio su cabeza con cariño, se agacho a su altura y paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. — Extraño a mí hermano; siento que todo fue mi culpa, no dejo de pensar que fue mi culpa. — el abanico cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, Shi QingXuan se aferró Ming Yi y lloro, lloro como si el alma se le fuese en ello, lloro todo lo que no había llorado en los últimos años, y el Señor de la Tierra estuvo ahí para él, sin importarle si su túnica se manchaba de lágrimas se mantuvo abrazándolo, acariciando su cabeza y susurrando palabras de confort. El día pasó y el abrazo no se deshizo hasta que el llano se volvió sollozos y finalmente desapareció por completo. — Gracias… Ming-xiong. Lamento ese desliz. Enserio, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Y tú eres el mío. — pudo sentir como la sonrisa del ex-señor del viento se ensancha a través de sus ropas.

Aquella noche compartieron la misma estera, y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente…

Mientras el exterior se volvía cada vez más lluvioso y frio el lecho se mantenía cálido con la presencia de ambos en él, abrazados en silencio la noche avanzaba con tranquilidad, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el techo con paciencia como midiendo los segundos restantes para el alba; Shi QingXuan dormía aferrado al pecho de Ming Yi, este lo miraba con ojos tranquilos admirando en la oscuridad sus finos rasgos, tomo con delicadeza un mechón del sedoso cabello; un pensamiento repentino inundo su mente y no pudo evitar oler aquel mechón; si aroma le recordaba a las suaves y cálidas brizas, como aquellas que con gentileza agitan las hojas o que ayudan a los barcos a navegar en el mar. La gentil y cálida mano de Shi QingXuan tomo la suya con dulzura y le beso con cariño, aquel acto lo tomo por sorpresa pero no fue capaz de apartar la mano. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— su tono reflejo su confusión, la cual aumento al mirar la sonrisa de Shi QingXuan, una sonrisa tranquila y dulce, quizá demasiado.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Qué estás haciendo, He Xuan? ¿Cuánto tiempo más jugaras a la casita? — Ming Yi, no, He Xuan apretó los labios molesto, se dispuso a apartar la mirada pero la otra mano de Shi QingXuan lo tomo del rostro con delicadeza; la antes cálida mano ahora era fría como el toque de un cadáver, comparable con la propia piel de He Xuan. — Ya no puedes ocultarlo más ¿verdad? Mientras más te alejas de aquí más difícil te es creer tu propi mentira. Mi querido amigo, deberías de recordar tus propias palabras. El pasado no puede cambiarse, no importa cuanto lo intentes. — Apretó los labios molestos, intentaba moverse para salir de ahí, levantarse de la estera y alejarse de aquella conversación, pero no podía, el otro mantenía su cuerpo firmante sujetado, pese a que solo sujetaba su rostro y su mano.

—Basta. — sintió la molestia inundarlo y aquella palabra salió como si fuese acompañada con veneno; pero el otro hombre no borraba su sonrisa; sonrisa la cual ahora le era imposible mirar, ya no era radiante ni cálida, ahora reflejaba melancolía y tristeza.

—Creo que ya es hora de hablar de esto. Hablemos, y si después aun quieres seguir con este juego, seguiremos. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres ganar con eso?— apretó los dientes negándose a hablar. — No es necesario que hables, yo lo sé, pero ¿enserio quieres que sean estos labios y este rostro el que te lo digan? Cumpliste tu venganza y estuviste satisfecho, pero eso no duro; te faltaba algo, la soledad te invadió a donde quiera que fueras, ¿No es así? Estabas vacío, no encontraste nada que te llenara. Luego el Señor del Viento llego a tu mente, no salía de tu mente, te preguntabas por qué no lo mataste, por qué le perdonaste la vida. Pero luego la respuesta llego a ti, llego con los recuerdos que su sonrisa te traía, recuerdos alegres, recuerdos de cuando eras esta persona, Ming Yi; llenaban ese vacío pero te negaste a aceptarlo. Querías recuperar eso, pero no te atreves a buscarlo. Porque tienes miedo.

—Tonterías.

—Temes mirarlo, mirar como su destino cambio. Temes ver que esa sonrisa desapareció; temes que ver que su rostro se deforme en odio y llanto al verte.

—Tonterías. — los puños se aferraron a la túnica contraria, contenía su furia.

—No puedes mentirme. Yo conozco la verdad, después de todo soy una parte de ti. Me creaste para cumplir tu deseo… pero algo paso ¿no es así? ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué pudo haber sido que perturbo tu paz?

—Lo vi a él, acurrucado en el frio cuidando a unos niños. Le di comida y la agradeció. — la sonrisa del otro hombre se volvió tierna.

— ¿Qué harás al respecto?

El silencio reino sobre la pequeña cabaña, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo de la pequeña cabaña; como si el cielo comenzase a llorar la lluvia aumento en intensidad hasta convertirse en una tormenta; y así se mantuvo durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se asomaba perezoso entre las nubes, las hojas de los arboles aún se encoraban cargadas de gotas de la tormenta anterior; y la pequeña cabaña antes habitada por dos hombre adultos se hallaba vacía. Todo en su interior ordenado, tan pulcro que uno podría suponer que los dueños limpiaron antes de salir; quizá lo único fuera de lugar seria el abanico tirado en el suelo, abierto mostrando su hermoso diseño, ese pequeño artefacto se mantuvo ahí un día, dos, tres, cuatro… Y así hasta que el junto con toda la cabaña se llenó del polvo del abandono.

Lejos de ahí, el Demonio Agua Negra Hundir de Barcos caminaba por una ciudad al azar, su apariencia era tan simple que cualquiera que lo viese podría olvidar su rostro a tan solo segundos después, quizá lo único que alguien podría recordar serían sus extravagantes ojos claros; ojos que parecían mirar a la nada, a ningún punto fijo; casi parecían estar ciegos. ¿Qué hacia el Supremo ahí? Solo caminar, y caminar y caminar. No había un destino, solo había muchos caminos, y parecía dispuesto a seguirlos todos.

Con la mirada perdida choco con alguien que llevaba una canasta con frutas, las frutas cayeron al suelo y rondaron por el lugar. 

— ¡Aiya! Ol Feng ¿Qué crees que haces? No desperdicies la comida; olvides lo difícil que fue conseguirla. — grito una voz detrás de He Xuan, un mendigo de apariencia vieja regaño al joven.

—Ya se, ya se. Ahora la levanto. — una mata de desarreglados cabellos castaños se agacho en el suelo levantando su preciado botín lo más rápido que le fue posible. He Xuan noto que parecía tener cierta dificultad para mover el brazo derecho, antes de que se decidiera a ayudarlo el mendigo más joven ya había levantado todo. — Lo lamento Joven maestro, este mendigo no miro por donde iba. — hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, He Xuan noto el destartalado abanico sujetado a la cintura con un cuerda. Al alzar la vista los ojos cafés le miraron alegres y una sonrisa radiante inundo el rostro; sonrisa que se congelo repentinamente. Ambos pares de ojos se miraron fijamente durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Ol Feng tomo tanteo su canasta y tomo un par de melocotones, con cuidado los puso en la mano de He Xuan. — Tómelos como una disculpa. Con su permiso. — Aun sonriendo avanzo por un lado de él, poseía un leve cojear de la pierna derecha. He Xaun se quedó ahí, escucho las quejas del anciano tras de sí; la voz del joven seguía siendo alegre mientras respondía. Miro los melocotones en su mano; la voz se alejaba poco a poco, cada vez más lejos de él.

Peleo consigo mismo una segundos que le parecieron horas hasta que se decidió.

Giro sobre sus pasos y avanzo por el camino por el cual Ol Feng había partido.


End file.
